


Diamond Chills

by Constellatius



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Demanding Jensen, Dorks in Love, Frantic Sex, Jensen Calling Misha Big Boy, M/M, Playful Sex, Teasing, Top Misha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellatius/pseuds/Constellatius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is that all you’ve got big boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond Chills

‘Is that all you’ve got big boy?’ Jensen gasps.

Misha tightens his hands around Jensen’s waist; he can’t tear his eyes away from the euphoric look on Jensen’s face. His eyes are clenched shut, crinkles creasing the freckled skin as he grinds his hips slowly into Misha’s. His fingertips tighten on Misha’s chest, digging in hard enough to bruise. 

He thrusts up, hips jutting up from the bed and feet sliding over the bed sheet. He tilts to the side, moving to steady himself. His toes curls against the sheet as Jensen clenches tight around him, rocketing forward for a kiss.

The kiss is a sloppy meeting of lips as Misha thrusts into Jensen. He swallows the moans and gasps greedily keeping them for himself as Jensen hovers above him, talking his cock perfectly. His legs stretched wide and his slutty hole exposed. 

Jensen pulls away from the kiss, Misha’s drags this cock over Jensen’s prostate, so slowly it has the other man shaking. Throwing his head back Jensen moans out his name, broken and gruff. He palms his cock with his right hand. 

‘Don’t you dare slow down Mish. ’ Jensen gasps out, he shakes with the effort to keep his voice steady. ‘I will never let you fuck me again if you stop.’ 

‘Is…is that so boy?’ Misha questions, his voice breaking as Jensen rocks against him. 

Jensen’s long freckled fingers curves around his knees. Fucking himself down, using Misha’s for leverage. His cock catching the rim of his stretched out hole. Grinning wickedly Misha slows his thrusts, legs falling onto the bed leaving Jensen flailing ungracefully. He chuckles as Jensen desperately tries to chase his orgasm. 

‘Fuck yourself on my cock freckles. I want to see you come.’ 

Jensen groans deep in his throat, his eyes rolling as he snaps his hips forward. Misha’s fingers climb over his chest, flicking over his perky nipples. Jensen’s hand comes to rest on his chest once again. He is too far gone to care about the strain he is putting on his arms. He lifts himself up with a grunt, slamming back down onto Misha. 

His hips buck instinctively. Legs twitching as his body screams at him to move into a better position to take the beautiful man above him. Jensen’s head has pressed to his chest, he watches Misha from under his lashes, tongue sweeping out over his lips. 

Jensen bounces on his lap, cock bouncing with him, leaking over his taught stomach. Jensen comes with a surprised yelp as Misha’s cock nails his prostate. He settles on his lap, rolling his milks in lazy circles. He spills over Mish’s stomach, never once touching his cock. 

Misha thrusts lazily up into his boy, coming just as his hand sweeps over the tip of Jensen’s cock, collecting the come pooling at the tip.


End file.
